Into the Abyssal
Into the Abyssal is the 11th episode in the series and the finale for chapter one. Plot Synopsis With Viktor within reach, the party rode swiftly to the gnoll camp, where they came face-to-face with the clan’s leader, Yawrugrik. The gnoll chief agreed to allow them an audience with Viktor and led them into their holding chambers. However, instead of finding the usual rotation of guards, they found deafening silence. Viktor had slipped his cage, and it was now up to our heroes to put him back or put him down for good. They ventured through the dungeon, eventually coming upon a small inlet that looked to be an old ship graveyard. Gulfur’s eyes lit up as he realized what they had come across. An old ship creaked to life as eyes on the sides of the hull began to focus. They had discovered an old mimic ship, and it introduced itself as Yeldin. As introductions continued, Wake noticed that Skrung had skulked away as if tracking something. He followed Skrung into another ship and saw what he was hunting, another red cap, a metal-eater tearing through the ship in search of plunder. Unfortunately, before they could ambush the feral creature, Eloy startled it with his entrance, and the monster teleported away by use of a goblin signet ring. The very thing Skrung had been searching for was gone. The distraught Skrung screamed at Eloy and demanded to be left alone. Leaving Gulfur to tend to the mimics and Skrung to wallow in his situation, the team continued to press forward. Through water-filled passages and rooms filled with brains in jars, they finally came upon Viktor, seemingly in the middle of a ritual. Our heroes fought their way through Viktor’s abyssal bodyguards and finally made audience with the man himself. Time was short however, as Wake interrupted Viktor’s ritual with a bang by throwing an explosive into the portal Viktor had made. The forces inside took unkindly to this as they attacked Viktor, transforming him into an abyssal abomination. The ensuing battle nearly took the lives of Yawrugrik and the naval forces and twisted the will of Eloy, but with brute strength, swift moves, and a ton of fire, Viktor was put down. However, the ordeal was not over as an abyssal lord began to pry its way out of the portal, issuing threats of more to come. Before it could make good on its threats however, Zia’ka and her clan rushed in along with an avatar of their god, the Collective One, slamming the monster back into its own realm and securing the portal. With this leg of their adventure complete, what lay ahead for Ezra, Eloy, and Wake? Only time would tell. Appearances * Arundhati * Ave Lo Eshtali * Eloy * Ezra * Glorriosa * Gulfur Flaegurr * Quickin * Skrung * Slurag * Troy Hultch * Wake * Viktor Ba-larsk * Yawrugrik * Yeldin * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}